Attack On Alice
by NekoWolfAlice
Summary: Alyssa Mikazuki is a 17 year old who is going to high school for the first time in years. Her brother took her in after the trauma she experienced when she was younger. Now she struggles with day to day life, her never ending prank war with her brother, and her developing crush on the schools mysterious rebel Levi. Can he help her forget her past, or will she help him forget his?
1. You Have a Long Walk

**This is my attempt at Redoing Attack On Alice. I hope everyone likes it. There have been some changes between the first attempt and this one, hope nobody minds. :)**

 **P.s. Sorry for any mistakes, I tend to overlook some of them.**

* * *

~Alice POV~

It was early in the morning, too early. The alarm had already gone off about six times and I didn't know if I could get up the will to roll over and snooze it again. Despite my great efforts to fall back to sleep the sun decided it wanted to shine through my curtains right into my eyes, forcing a groggy, annoyed, groan to pass my lips and a harsh swat of my hand to silence the wretched, insistent beeping of the alarm clock. Wearily I drug myself from my warm blankets and onto the cold hardwood floors.

I glanced at the calendar with a small hope that I had gotten my days mixed up and maybe I could return to the comfort of my bed. Hope crushed. There on the calendar, covered in big red marker in an attempt to scratch out the day, was the proof that I had to get up and head to my first day of school. Not only was it my first day of a NEW school, it was my first time going to an actual school in years. My father took me out of school when I was younger, saying something about me not needing an education for my career, and when my brother got custody of me he worked his ass off homeschooling me to try and catch me up so I could go to school with kids my age. Thank god I got my smarts from my mother, may her soul rest easy knowing that.

With one last dash of hope, I fell back to my welcoming blanket and buried my face in my pillow. That hope was crushed too soon by my, oh so loving, brother.

"Alice, get your ass out of bed already!" There was a pause, like he was expecting me to respond. "Alice! I don't have time to take you to school, I have to be there before you!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my brother took a job at the school to keep an eye on me. He's going to be the new gym/self defense teacher. How he managed to convince the principal to let him teach self defence to a bunch of highschoolers is beyond me. The guy must be just as crazy as my brother.

Finally after one last yell from my brother I got out of bed. I was dreading this day, if that's not obvious.

I picked up my IPod and plugged the headphones into my ears, I was not about to listen to any of Damian's "words of encouragement". I rummaged through my dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, followed by pulling a dark blue shirt with some swirly designs on it from my closet.

I walked down the stairs and past Damian, I could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. I slid into the bathroom and as I was closing the door, caught the annoyed look he was giving me. I picked up the brush and brushed out my long white hair, leaving it down to fall to my waist. My pale blue/gray eyes looked back at me in the mirror as I assessed what all I would need for today. I'm not one to usually wear makeup but I decided to cover the scar above my right eye, so I put on just a little bit of concealer, and maybe a little eyeliner to make my eyes seem a little less sad. Finally I put the contact in my right eye so the color would match my other. The contact was a gift from Damian, as my eye tends to freak people out sometimes.

Removing my headphones I walked to the kitchen, where Damian was currently leaning against a counter glaring at me.

"You know, it would do you good to listen to me sometimes." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh hush. Aren't you going to be late for work?" I said, not really wanting to talk to him.

"No, but you're going to be late." He said, holding up my keys, giving them a small jingle to add emphasis.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, jumping over the table to get to him, which proved to be futile as his height made it easy to keep the keys away from me. "Give them back, damn it!" I stood up on my tippy toes and waved my stretched arm in an attempt to snag the keys."Curse my inferior height!"

I growled and stepped back, I was just about to kick the crap out of hi when he grabs my leg and knocked me on my butt, easily moving away from me and to the doorway to the kitchen.

"You can't fight very well when you've just woken up, you should practice more, you never know what situation you could be in where you would need to fight." He said, waving the kays around some more, making the jingle. "If you can get them from me before I get to my car, you can have them." He said before turning and sprinting to the door.

I got up and chased after him, alas I didn't make it in time, I had just gotten out of the door as he was turning on his 2010 candy apple red Mustang. He waved bye to me as I flipped him off. It was going to be a long walk to school, and he was in for one hell of a payback.

* * *

~Damian POV~

I felt pretty bad about leaving Alice with no way to school, but she was asking for it. Besides she runs further distances than this every day. Whatever I have to say to make myself feel like less of a jerk, right? Besides she would probably just use this as an opportunity to not show up for school anyways. She has expressed her dislike with the idea of returning back to school for awhile, but I can't afford to not have a job anymore. I gave up everything to take care of her, she doesn't know that, she would just beat herself up more if she did. Anyways, her doctor said it would be good to try to get her reacquainted with people finally.

I decided to check and see if she by some chance made it to school on time, so I left the gym room and, using my little drawn out map, made my way to class B151. I walked into the doorway, almost unnoticed by the whole room, almost. I glanced around the class quickly searching for the familiar white haired girl.

"Hey! Is that the new teacher Hanji saw?" A girl munching on fries asked her friends in a hush hush manner. She was eyeballing me pretty hard. I'm not food chick.

"I have no idea, but my guess would be probably. I want to meet the new girl." A guy with two toned hair and a horse face said, less quietly.

I don't usually pay attention to other people's conversations but it's hard to ignore when they are talking about you and your sister. After realizing the teacher's attention was occupied by other things I decided to make my presence known.

"Mr. Pyxis," I heard the class go quiet as the attention was drawn to me. A few girls gasped, something I was used to. "I was wondering if my sister showed up for class today." I asked assertively.

He smelled of alcohol but I knew he was a good teacher, even if he did drink on school grounds, which for some reason the principle seems to overlook. He had one of the highest passing rates in the school.

"Hm?" He looked to me, "Oh Mr. Mikazuki, you sister huh? Would that be Miss Alyssa? No I don't think-" He was cut off by the door forcibly opening.

I turned to see my sister standing there in the doorway where I had just been. She was panting and looked tired. Tired and pissed, well more pissed than anything. If looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes. Thank god thats one thing those big blueish eyes can't do.

"Miss Alyssa please don't slam the door open" Pyxis walked over and examined the wall where the door hit. He seemed awfully calm about this situation, things like this must happen a lot.

"It's Alice." I could hear the venom laced in her voice. "Sorry about the wall, I've had a rough morning." She was so mad and while she was talking to him her anger was directed at me.

He looked between the two of us for a few. The longer we stood there the bigger my smirk grew and the more angry she grew.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Yup, that set her off. She threw her book bag at me and I caught it.

"You're a bastard. A sick messed up bastard. Do you get off to this shit?" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, I don't think I do. You're my sister, why would I think something like that?" I said as I walked past her and set her bag down. I wonder how long it will take her to understand that one.

* * *

~Alice POV~

I stood there utterly confused. The class was giggling and I had no idea what just happened.

"Wait, what?" I turned to the door and Damien was gone.

I blinked a few times then looked to Mr. Pyxis then back to the door. He was looking at me like he was getting a headache.

"Well Uhm, Alice, find a seat." Mr Pyxis said after thinking of my name.

I looked at the class, everyone was giggling or laughing except one kid who was looking out the window with a bored expression. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the situation at all. He had black hair styled in an undercut and he seemed kind of short. The only seat open was next to him. I walked over and dropped my bag on the desk and sat in my new seat. I felt uncomfortable in my clothes due to the dark colors and already hot day. That was a very long tiring walk.

 _I swear I will get him back for this, and what did he mean by "Why would I think somethin-" OH!_

I practically slam my head into the desk when I realized that my brother was being a perverted asshole. Pyxis was standing at the front of the class about to say something when he saw me and seemingly decided to say something different.

"Alright, I have not had enough to drink for this today. Free day." Then he slumped out the door.

Everyone cheered and started chatting with their friends, probably about the new teacher and his little sister and what kind of weird relationship they have.

 _Well isn't this a fan-fucking-tastic way to start out my first day, fuck you Damian._

I side glanced at the male next to me, he really was short, he was only my height or an inch taller. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his body in all the perfect, drool worthy, ways. His arms were muscular and you could just barely make out the lines from his abs through his thin shirt. I can't see much of his face but from what I can see he look handsome.

 _Stop drooling Alice! Of all my luck, I get stuck next to the hottie, he really is attractive. He seems mean though. He's not smiling and his eyes are so intense, wait, how do I know what his eyes look like?!_

I snap out of my trance to find him looking right at me with a look that would kill if it could. He just caught me staring at him. This day just keeps getting better, and it just started. I quickly look away and grumble to myself as I burry my head in my arms. After a minute of hiding I got brave and glanced back up at him, he was looking back out the window.

 _Of course he is. What? Did you think he would still be looking? You really thought you were pretty enough to catch the attention of the hottie? Yeah right._ I thought as I buried my face back in my arms, disappointed.

* * *

After first period my day got better, I went from a free period in first period to second period art class. I sat next to a boy named Armin and we talked and became friends. I learned about some of his friends, like Eren, who causes about as much commotion as me and my brother. Eren's adopted sister Mikasa, who always tries to keep Eren in line. There's Jean, who was apparently in my first period, which I was too distracted by, well, other things, to notice. There was Apparently another one of his friends in there too, her name was Sasha. He said she's normally eating so I think I recall smelling french fries, I did miss breakfast after all.

My Third Period was Damians class, which was the self defence class today so that students could learn what the class was about. It was a required class, the principal said you never know when you're going to need to know something like that in your life. He sounds more and more like my brother the more I learn about him. They're both insane.

I changed into our uniform and walked out and saw Armin who called me over to him. He was standing there with another guy and two girls. The other guy had messy brown hair and deep blue green eyes. Armin introduced him as Eren, the one he had told me about along with his sister Mikasa, who was was quiet and had short black hair and onyx eyes. The second girl was hyper and had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes and wore glasses. Armin told me her names Hanji, he said she likes dissecting things and is really strange.

I heard Damian start talking about the class.

"Fights can only be held while I am present. I must start the fight and it will continue until I call the match over. I will not be sexist, girls and guys will be paired together to fight. You don't want to hit a girl? You better hope she doesn't hit hard cause I won't call the match unless I feel that it's necessary." He was pretty much yelling, "to start I will call a student to show me what they can do. Hit me as hard as you wish. My objective will be to knock you off your feet your objective will be to get me off mine." He began to look for a student.

His eyes landed on me and then to the girl beside me. "Glasses get over here! Show me what you got."

He quickly knocked Hanji off her feet, due to her not expecting it. He called for another student, the man named Jean from my first period, I remember him now, he looks kind of like a horse. He also got knocked down pretty quickly, despite being eager. This continued with about five more students. I heard Eren mumble something about being able to fight my brother one handed, and something about everyone else was week. The mumbling earned him a smack on the head from Mikasa. Armin gave me a small smile to signal that this behavior was normal.

"What the hell is this? Isn't there a single person in here that knows the basics of defense and offence in a fight? Alyssa get your ass over here and show them how to fight!" Damian sounded pissed.

I smirked, I've been waiting for this. I walked up to him and stood there bored. My long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hello Damian." I gave the most innocent look I could muster.

I for a second I thought I saw a mildly scared look in his eye and mentally wondered if it was real or not. If it was there it didn't last long, just like that he was back to his composure. He took a stance and waited for a moment. I was not going to hit him first and he knew it, my whole fighting style relied on defence. Offensive strikes were only executed once a defensive maneuver was used.

I stood there watching carefully. Damian threw a punch, I closed my eyes and smirked. I could hear his feet on the mat. I could hear everything. His foot pressing on the mat as he leaned into his punch, the delay in the shift between his feet, as he retracted his fake punch and lifted his right leg off the mat.

 _Wait for it._

I opened my eyes and dropped to the floor making his foot swing over my head. I swept my leg around catching his remaining foot and knocking him to the floor with a grunt. I stood looking down on him with a smirk. he just looked up wide eyed.

"Make me walk again ass." I said before turning my back towards him to walk away. My little group and the rest of the class were shocked.

Damian laughed hard. "I still have your keys Alice, it's gonna be a long walk home."

 _SHIT!_

* * *

 **I Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter one. Leave some reviews. If you notice any mistakes feel free to let me know. I tend to miss a lot.**


	2. Early Morning Exploring

**Chapter two, I hope everyone Enjoys. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been pretty busy.**

 **let me know if you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's been three days at my new school, three days of walking to and from. Hanji offered me a ride, which I turned down. Damian gave my keys back last night so I didn't have to walk anymore, yet I still find myself waking up extra early to start my walk, leaving my keys hanging on the key hook by the door. Leaving my brother quietly sleeping up stairs. The walk, which was normally actually a jog, too and from school has become something I want to do. Its an opportunity to train, to better myself.

The sun had just broke the horizon, it's bright rays painting the sky and causing the dew on the ground to glisten as if the grass was coated in silver glitter. My old worn out running shoes beat against the ground in a steady rhythm as I jogged down the sidewalk towards the sunrise. The cord to my headphones swung with every step. It was a chilly morning, but the movement of my body fought off the bite of chill. After about a 10 minute jog, I showed up at the school. The old building made from brick towered over me. The school yard was silent, not a soul around but my own. A puff of air left my lips, sending out a burst of white to float up into the sky. I sat down on a bench and inspected the abandoned parking lot, pulling out my headphones to enjoy the silence. It was only about six-thirty in the morning, but on a normal day the overachievers would already be here, and teachers would already be planning their lecture for the day. Today was a saturday though, so the normally busy school was empty. The birds chirping drew me out of my daze. With a sigh I removed myself from the bench and continued my jog.

I had never been past the school, so I wanted to take today to explore. I had left my brother a note telling him to text me if he needed anything. I jogged past houses and small businesses until I reached a point where there was more traffic. The small town had grown and the family owned businesses on the corners had become big name retail stores and fancy restaurants. I looked around, searching for a place I could rest. I was tired from my run, my chest rising and falling quickly with deep labored breaths. It had warmed up significantly since the sun rose, and a thin layer of sweat lay across my skin. Off in the distance I noticed what seemed to be a mall, which I decided was going to be my rest point before heading back home.

I was sitting in the middle of the mall, looking at a large fountain. Its water was flowing steadily, not splashing a drop out onto the clean shining floors. Coins lined the bottom of the water, marking wishes made by hopeful people. I kicked back on the bench, letting my tired body rest as few people walked around. There were two floors, connected by escalators and elevators. I felt a light buzz from my pocket, drawing my attention away from my surroundings.

 _When are you coming home?_ A text from my brother, I read over it a few times, debating on what I should tell him.

 _Probably here in awhile, I'm pretty far from home._ I hit the send button and his reply came quickly.

 _Why didn't you drive?_

 _Oh yeah, you gave me my keys back, I forgot._ I wrote the lie easy and hit send.

 _Want me to come pick you up and bring you home?_

 _No I don't mind jogging. I wanted the exercise._

 _Okay. Be safe. Love you._

 _Love you too._

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and noticed someone standing in front of me, making me jump. Familiar blonde hair and the bright blue eyes of Armin.

"Hey, Alice." He said cheerfully.

"Hey, what are you doing here this early?" I questioned.

"I could ask you that too. How did you get here? You didn't walk all the way out here did you?" He sounded worried. He was the sweetest, always looking out for the people he cared about.

"No I didn't walk." I smiled and he looked relieved. "I ran."

"You ran all the way out here?!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course, I love to run. I also love to explore new places, so I did both. I didn't expect to come this far though." I laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that the thought of running home was becoming less appealing the longer I sat there.

"I wish I could be like that. Able to run long distances, explore new places, I think it would be fun." He said with a smile.

"I bet you could do anything you put your mind to. That's what I believe anyways." I smiled back.

We sat there and talked for awhile. We talked about our hobbies and homework, which he scolded me for not finishing yet. We talked about the area and places that were fun to go to, and the places that seemed a little sketchy. He told me about so much stuff to do with the area, good and bad. After a little while an older gentleman walked up to us.

"Armin? Who's the lovely young lady you have here?" He said with a smile in my direction. My guard went up instantly and I didn't say anything.

"This is my friend from school, her names Alice, She's new around here so I was just telling her about some places." He smiled at the man. He seemed to trust him so I dropped my guard a little bit and smiled at the old man. "Alice, this is my grandfather."

"Hello, sir." I said with a big smile. I felt a lot better knowing that he was Armin's family. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, you can just call me grandpa if you want. That's what everyone calls me nowadays." He looked between Armin and I. "Would you like to come over to the house for a little while?"

"I couldn't do that. I would hate to be a burden." I said nervously.

"It's okay, we don't mind. As long as you don't mind coming and hanging out with me." Armin said happily. He seemed like he wanted me to come over.

"Well, I guess if you really don't mind I could for a little bit." I said and laughed a little.

"Whenever you're ready to go home we can take you so you don't have to walk." Armin said.

The Arlerts lived in a little house on the other side of town. It was big enough for just the two of them. Armin's room was smaller than mine, just holding a twin sized bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk. It had a moderate amount of decoration. Mainly pictures of scenery, like the ocean and the desert. He had some finished homework sitting neatly on his desk. The bookshelf held an array of books about the world.

"You seem to like the world." I said, fingering through one of the books about the sahara desert. "The sahara desert is the third largest desert in the world, and the largest hot desert." I read the book out loud.

"Yeah, I want to travel when I graduate, I want to see the world and what it's like." He seemed happy, his eyes lit up when he talked about his dreams.

"That's pretty cool. Have you ever been anywhere yet?" I asked still skimming through the book.

"No, we don't have the money to spare to go anywhere." He said in a kind of sad tone. "Have you ever been anywhere interesting?"

"I've been to the ocean." I said closing the book. "That's about it."

"Really? I've always wanted to see the ocean, Eren too. It's been our dream since we were kids." He was so excited. "What's it like?"

I thought back on my life when I was a kid. Running on the sand and playing by the water. My mother's long white hair wet and dirty as she played with me in the sand. My brother and his friends swimming ridiculously far out and worrying mom. My father helping build sand castles. Watching the sunset on the water.

"It was nice." I said, suddenly depressed. Armin must have noticed because he quickly changed the subject.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink, is tea okay?" He asked

"Yeah, teas fine." I said smiling, happy for the change of subject.

While he was gone I looked through the books a little more. There were a couple novels, Mainly fantasy novels. I saw one with a emblem on it that had swords and roses. I pulled it out and read the title.

 _ **Attack on Titan**_

 _By Hajime Isayama_

It was a leather bound book. The spine seemed a little worn, it seemed like it has been read many times in the past. I flipped to the first page and began to read. Before I knew it I was already done with the first chapter. Armin walked into the room and walked over to me with the tea.

"That's my favorite book, my grandpa gave it to me." He said, handing me the tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, closing the book and putting it back, replacing it with the cup. "It's really good."

"Yeah, you can borrow it if you want. Just take care of it." He said happily, sitting back down on his bed.

"You sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, go ahead. I didn't know you liked to read."

"Yeah, I love reading. Nothing's better than going on a long run, coming home and sitting on the couch and getting into a good book." I said happily.

"I agree, well without the running part." We shared a laugh.

We spent the rest of my time there talking about books and drinking tea. There were a lot of books that we had both read and we shared our opinions on them and talked a little more about him traveling. We talked about what kind of books he would find around the world. We laughed about the trouble he would have reading them if they were in a different language. He exclaimed that he would learn all the languages before he left so he wouldn't have that problem. Soon the day was gone and Grandpa's car pulled out of my driveway, leaving me to go inside and read the new book.

"Who was that?" Damian asked when I walked into the door.

"Armin Arlert. He is in my Art class. I bumped into him at the mall and they offered to let me come over and have some tea." I said setting the book down and sitting at the table where my brother was.

"Armin Arlert? He's in your class with me too isn't he?" He asked, sipping at his coffee and reading the paper.

"Yeah, he is." I held up the book for my brother to look at. "He let me borrow this."

"Seems like a good kid." My brother said as he inspected the book and handed it back. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"I always do." I said standing excitedly. "I'm going to go read."

"Alright, try not to stay up all night, love ya." He said as he went back to the paper.

"You too!" I yelled down the steps and went into my room.

I was laying in my bed reading the book that Armin had loaned me, it was an amazing story and I was almost done reading it. I looked up from the old pages toward my window, it was dark. My stomach growled ceaselessly, telling me I needed to stop reading and actually provide my body with nourishment. I slid out of my bed, causing my oversized canine to sir awake. As I walked down the steps I noticed a large dark shadow by the door, a closer look told me it was my brothers also oversized dog, Demon. I looked out the window and noticed Damian's car was gone, which would explain why Demon is sitting here waiting. The sky was starting to get a little lighter, I must have been awake all night reading that book. I pulled out my phone to check the time and noticed a text from my brother.

 _So, I have discovered that we are out of toilet paper. Thanks, you know, for telling me and all, I really appreciate it. Gone to store to get some, couldn't wait till morning._

 _Sorry,_

 _Hate you always, your brother._

I snickered a little. We weren't out of toilet paper, I had moved the last half a roll into my bedroom. That's what he gets for hiding my keys from me. Maybe he should start checking before he sits down. I opened the door for the dogs, so they could do their business, and noticed a little too late that Damian had left the gate open. In a streak of black and white, Demon was gone. With cat like reflexes I snathched Luna's collar before she could make it out the door, locking her inside and giving chase to her brother.

It felt like I had been running around forever, I had no idea where I was, none at all. I was so panicked that I didn't even pay attention to where I was running. Now I've lost sight of my brothers dog, and I'm lost. The worst part is I dropped my phone when I ran out the door, so I had no way of contacting anyone, and no way of checking GPS. I flopped down on the sidewalk and looked to the sky, the sun was already up. I had no idea how long I had been out here. I looked around at the houses, they were bigger, fancier. I must have chased Demon into a rich neighborhood. Fancy people, with their fancy jobs, and fancy cars. I groaned, rubbing my sore belly. I ran out in such a rush I didn't have time to eat, it had been so long since I actually ate. Must have been before I left for my run yesterday. I felt so weak, and tired, I hadn't even slept. I couldn't even bring myself to get up and move. It seemed like my vision was getting fuzzy, and just like that, I blacked out on a sidewalk lost in an unfamiliar place.


End file.
